Debbie Allen
Deborrah Kaye Allen, dite Debbie Allen, est une réalisatrice, actrice, productrice et compositrice américaine née le 16 janvier 1950 à Houston, Texas. Elle est essentiellement connue pour son rôle de Lydia Grant dans la série télévisée Fame et le film éponyme. Biographie Debbie est le treizième enfant de l'orthodontiste Andrew Arthur Allen junior et de Vivian Allen née Ayers. Elle obtient un BA en littérature grecque, expression et art dramatique de l'Université Howard. Sa carrière commence au théâtre Broadway dans la comédie musicale Purlie. Elle incarne Beneatha dans Raisin, l'adaptation de A Raisin in the Sun de Lorraine Hansberry sous la direction de Donald McKayle, qui gagne les Tony Awards de la meilleure comédie musicale en 1974. En 1980, elle fait une apparition sous les traits de professeur de danse Lydia Grant dans le film Fame. Son personnage prendra de l'importance devenant l'un des personnages clé de l'intrigue dans la série télévisée homonyme diffusée entre 1982 et 1987. Allen sera nominée à quatre reprises aux Emmy Awards pour sa performance. On lui remet également le Golden Globe de la meilleure actrice dans une série télévisée musicale ou comique en 1983. Elle sort l'album solo Sweet Charity en 1986 et un autre intitulé Special Look en 1989. En 2001, elle ouvre à Los Angeles sa propre école de danse Debbie Allen Dance Academy. Elle participe depuis 2007 à l'émission de télévision américaine présentant une compétition de danse Tu crois que tu sais danser. L'artiste est nommée docteur honoris causa de l'Université de l’École des Arts de la Caroline du Nord et de l'Université Howard. Carrière Vie Privée Debbie Allen est la sœur de l'actrice Phylicia Rashad qui jouait le rôle de Clair Huxtable dans la série télévisée Cosby Show. Debbie est mariée depuis 1982 à Norman Nixon avec qui elle a 2 enfants. Filmographie Actrice *1977 : Dancing in the Wings (TV) *1977 : 3 Girls 3 (série TV) *1977 : The Greatest Thing That Almost Happened (TV) : Julie Sutton *1978 : The Sentry Collection Presents Ben Vereen : His Roots (TV) *1979 : Racines 2 ("Roots: The Next Generations") (feuilleton TV) : Nan Branch Haley *1979 : Ebony, Ivory et Jade (Ebony, Ivory and Jade) (TV) : Claire 'Ebony' Bryant *1979 : The Fish That Saved Pittsburgh : Ola *1980 : Drawing Power (série TV) (voix) *1980 : Fame de Alan Parker : Lydia Grant *1981 : Ragtime de Miloš Forman : Sarah *1982 - 1987 : Fame (série TV) : Lydia Grant *1982 : Alice at the Palace (TV) *1983 : Women of San Quentin (TV) : Carol Freeman *1984 : Celebrity (feuilleton TV) : Regina Brown *1986 : Jo Jo Dancer, Your Life Is Calling de Richard Pryor : Michelle *1989 : The Debbie Allen Special (TV) : Host *1991 : Code Quantum (série TV) - Saison 3 - épisode 14 : Joanna Chapman *1991 : Sunday in Paris (TV) : Sunday Chase *1992 : Stompin' at the Savoy (TV) : Estelle *1994 : L'Apprenti millionnaire (Blank Check) : Yvonne *1994 : Mona Must Die : Betty *1995 : Black Rebel (Out-of-Sync) : Manicurist *1995 : In the House (série TV) : Jackie Warren (1995-1996) *1996 : C-Bear and Jamal (série TV) (voix) *1999 : Michael Jordan: Les chemins de la gloire (Michael Jordan: An American Hero) (TV) : Deloris Jordan *1996 : Les Anges du bonheur (série TV) - saison 3 - épisode 4 : Valerie Dixon *2000 : Everything's Jake : Librarian *2001 : The Old Settler (TV) : Quilly (nee 'Queen Esther') *2001 : All About You : Ruth *2001 : The Painting : Bertha Lee Gilmore *2006 : Tournament of Dreams : Rhonda Dillins *2003 : Division d'élite (série TV) - saison 3 - épisode 3 : Wanda Washington *2006 : Tout le monde déteste Chris (série TV) - saison 2 - épisode 3 : Elle-même *2009 : Fame de Kevin Tancharoen : Le proviseur Simms *2011 : Grace (série TV) : Helen Grace *2011-... : Grey's Anatomy (série TV) - à partir de la saison 8 : Catherine Avery *Prochainement : Next Day Air de Benny Boom : Mme Jackson Réalisatrice *1982 : Fame (série TV) *1982 : Sacrée Famille ("Family Ties") (série TV) *1988-1993 : Campus Show (83 épisodes) *1989 : The Debbie Allen Special (TV) *1989 : Polly (TV) *1990 : Polly: Comin' Home! (TV) *1992 : Stompin' at the Savoy (TV) *1993- 1994 : The Sinbad Show (série TV) *1995 : Black Rebel (Out-of-Sync) *1996 : The Jamie Foxx Show (série TV) *1997 : Between Brothers (série TV) *1998 : Linc's (série TV) *1999 : Les Parker ("The Parkers") (série TV) *2001 : The Old Settler (TV) *2002 : Phénomène Raven ("That's So Raven") (série TV) *2002 : La Treizième Dimension ("The Twilight Zone") (série TV) *2004 : Phénomène Raven - Des pouvoirs surnaturels (vidéo) *2003-2007 : All Of Us (44 épisodes) *2006-2009 : Tout le monde déteste Chris (10 épisodes) *2010-2015 : Grey's Anatomy (9 épisodes) *2014 : Witches of East End (1 épisode) *2014 : How to Get Away with Murder *2014-2015 : Scandal (3 épisodes) *2014-2015 : Jane the Virgin (2 épisodes) *2015 : Empire Productrice *1991 : Sunday in Paris (TV) *1995 : Une journée en enfer *1997 : Amistad *2001 : The Old Settler (TV) *2001 : The Painting *2002 : Cool Women (série TV) Récompenses et Nominations Anecdotes en:Debbie Allen Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy